La malédiction
by TsukiKSP
Summary: [RE-UPLOADED] [Chapitres 4 et 5 en réécriture] Suite au conte que Cartman a traité en classe, Kyle se rend à Littleton pour profaner la tombe des fondateurs de South Park. Ses soupçons sur la véritable nature de la ville se verront fondés, mais bien loin de ce qu'il pouvait s'imaginer.
1. chapitre 1 : Le conte

****J'ai décidé de réécrire cette fiction car il y avait beaucoup trop d'éléments incohérents que j'ai fait à la va-vite et qui ne me plaisaient pas. Ça commence dès le 1er chapitre pour vous dire. J'ai changé beaucoup de chose, rajouté des paragraphes et changé certains passages, mais la trame scénaristique reste la même. C'est juste les détails qui changent.****

****Je remercie d'ailleurs ma bêta-lectrice et correctrice Chapaf, sans qui cette fanfiction serait bourrée de fautes et d'incohérences vraiment grotesques.****

****Donc cette fiction ne contiendra aucun couple, sauf le Trey/Matt (les créateurs de la série) même si je sais qu'ils sont mariés (enfin Trey est divorcé mais il a une copine actuellement) parce que je suis une fan girl et que j'adore le yaoi et qu'ils vont super bien ensemble. Voilà. Du coup, ce couple va sous-entendre un possible Style, mais à vous de l'interpréter comme bon vous semble.****

****South Park appartient à Matt et Trey.****

****/!\ Je ne prétend pas connaître Trey et Matt et leur caractère ne correspondra absolument pas à la réalité. Tout ce qu'ils font ou disent n'est pas représentatif de la réalité. Donc ne prenez pas au 1er degré ce qui est écrit. Si je m'inspire de quelque chose qu'ils ont vraiment fait, je le noterai en fin de chapitre. /!\****

****Bref, bonne lecture !****

* * *

**__U__**__n beau jour, deux petits garçons naquirent. L'un était blond[1] aux yeux bleus et descendait d'une bonne famille catholique, l'autre était brun aux yeux verts et appartenait au fier peuple d'Israël. Les deux garçons se rencontrèrent très tôt, à la petite enfance, et ils devinrent les meilleurs amis du monde.__

__Le garçon aux yeux bleus se concentrait sur le chant et les spectacles. Il adorait composer ses propres musiques, dessiner de drôles de créatures et divertir le public en faisant le clown. Le garçon aux yeux verts partageait les mêmes passions que son ami, mais il avait beaucoup moins de talent et préférait la littérature philosophique et scientifique.__

__Malgré les apparences, le garçon aux yeux bleus possédait un terrible secret : un pouvoir d'une puissance inimaginable et incontrôlable se cachait au plus profond de son âme. La réalité se pliait à ses fantasmes, ses dessins prenaient vie et le destin pouvait se changer afin de le satisfaire. Toutefois, cet étrange pouvoir ne s'activait que dans un contexte bien précis. Très difficile à décrire. Et, souvent, c'était le garçon aux yeux verts qui en faisait les frais. Son corps se transformait, prenant tantôt la forme d'un démon incube, tantôt celle d'un chevalier ailé.__

__Mais le garçon aux yeux verts ne fuit point son ami, bien au contraire, il continua de jouer avec lui sans crainte.__

__Les années passèrent et les deux garçons devinrent des hommes. Leur amitié s'intensifiait. Inséparables, ils fréquentèrent la même université et eurent leur diplôme haut la main.__

__Puis, l'homme aux yeux bleus eut une idée. Il découvrit une mine d'or à quelques kilomètres de chez lui et décida de l'exploiter. Mais une tribu indienne avait élu domicile et ne laissait personne fouler leur terre. Alors, grâce à son pouvoir et l'aide de son meilleur ami, il les chassa. Les indiens, furieux, maudirent les lieux : un démon dévorerait les âmes de tout être humain et les transformerait en morts-vivants.__

__La bataille fut violente et difficile, et la victoire revint de justesse aux deux meilleurs amis. Désormais, la terre de la tribu leur appartenait.__

__Ils construisirent un village qu'ils nommèrent South Park. La bourgade prospérait grâce à la mine et était réputée pour être festive : les deux hommes organisaient des fêtes chaque soir. Les habitants respiraient la bonne humeur et l'abondance.__

__Pourtant, lors d'une nuit sans lune, l'impensable se produisit : l'homme aux yeux bleus donna naissance à un être qui n'avait pas de corps. Cette chose était un concentré de force et de vilenie. Seuls lui et son meilleur ami pouvaient la voir. Ils l'appelèrent comme leur ville, South Park.__

__Depuis cette nuit fatidique, leurs vies changèrent du tout au tout. L'homme aux yeux bleus portaient une affection infinie à son enfant, mais l'homme aux yeux verts se sentait rejeté. Sentiment accru par l'animosité de South Park à son égard. Il lui rendait la vie impossible, plus personne dans la ville ne l'admirait ni ne le respectait. Pas même son meilleur ami.__

__Les deux hommes se disputèrent sans arrêt, jusqu'au jour où l'homme aux yeux verts décida d'en finir : on le retrouva pendu à côté de son lit. L'homme aux yeux bleus, effondré, tenta lui aussi de se suicider, mais son enfant l'en empêcha juste à temps. South Park prit alors une décision : puisque sa Mère ne pouvait vivre sans son Père, il ressuscita ce dernier. L'homme aux yeux verts put revivre, néanmoins une terrible malédiction le frappa : devenu immortel, la mort l'emportait chaque jour et personne ne s'en souviendrait. Le seul moyen de s'en défaire était de tuer sa propre génitrice.__

__Détruit et esseulé, l'homme aux yeux verts s'exila loin de la ville et se réfugia dans une synagogue. Le cœur empli de haine et de désir de vengeance, il chercha un moyen d'anéantir South Park. Le rabbin l'ayant recueillit, prit d'une profonde sympathie, lui enseigna un pouvoir que seuls certains élus pouvaient maîtriser. En échange de sa conscience, ce pouvoir donnait à son utilisateur une vitesse vertigineuse ainsi qu'une force herculéenne.__

__L'homme aux yeux verts parvint à le maîtriser et, avec l'aide d'un groupe énigmatique, retourna à la ville afin d'assouvir sa vengeance.__

__Face à face, les deux hommes se regardaient avec une haine féroce. Le combat fut le plus terrible que le monde ait connu : la terre tremblait, le ciel était chaotique et dès que les bâtiments se reconstruisaient par magie, grâce au pouvoir de l'homme aux yeux bleus, ils s'effondraient presque instantanément. Ce fut l'Enfer sur Terre. Le feu et la glace s'affrontaient sans pitié, aidés par une rage meurtrière.__

__L'homme aux yeux verts en sortit vainqueur, à son grand dam. Terrassé par la tristesse, il partit à Littleton où vivait sa noble famille, le corps de son meilleur ami sur le dos. L'homme aux yeux verts tua sa mère pour rompre la malédiction et ainsi pouvoir mourir définitivement.__

__Il fut enterré avec son meilleur ami, dans la même tombe, dans le jardin de sa défunte mère. Leur nom fut gravé à tout jamais dans la pierre : Trey Parker et Matthew Stone.__

Sitôt son conte terminé, Eric Cartman plia la feuille qu'il tenait en deux et fixa intensément Kyle Broflovski.

« Voilà pourquoi les Juifs ne sont pas les bienvenues ici, Kyle. »

Kyle roula des yeux, exaspéré. Voilà qu'il était encore victime des propos antisémites de ce garçon grassouillet

« Putain, Cartman, c'est ridicule. C'est l'histoire la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue.

\- Ne soit pas aussi hautain, Kyle. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi t'es le seul Juif de la ville ? Parce que t'es le descendant direct de ce connard de feuj ! Tu es maudit et personne ne t'aime ! »

Kyle fronça les sourcils, furieux d'entendre de telles inepties. Il répliqua :

« Tout le monde ne me déteste pas, gros lard ! Et puis c'est toi qui l'a inventé ! Un homme ne peut pas tomber enceinte, même Butters le sait connard ! »

Cartman sourit sournoisement, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Ne te fais pas d'illusion, le Juif. Y'a pas de place pour des gars comme toi dans notre monde... et tu le sais très bien. »

Cartman insista sur sa dernière phrase, sans quitter Kyle du regard. M. Garrisson interrompit la « dispute » entre les deux enfants en leur sommant de se taire. Même si ces deux-là mettaient un peu d'ambiance dans son cours, il ne supportait pas ce manque de respect. Il attribua un B- au travail de Cartman, pour le récompenser d'avoir fait quelque chose de potable, même si cela manquait de « passion ».

Lorsque Cartman s'apprêta à s'asseoir à sa table, il lança un regard des plus mystérieux à Kyle, un regard de prédateur. Ce dernier le remarqua et il aurait dû l'ignorer. Mais Kyle était le genre de personne à se prendre la tête pour une broutille, alors – puisqu'il connaissait suffisamment Cartman pour savoir quand ce lourdaud avait de mauvaises intentions – des doutes commencèrent à pleuvoir dans sa tête.

Et si Eric n'avait pas totalement inventé ce conte ?

* * *

Kyle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, l'angoisse le triturait depuis la fin des cours, à cause de cette stupide histoire infondée. Il savait que quelque chose clochait avec cette ville ; toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécues avec ses amis n'étaient pas naturelles. Il se sentait comme une marionnette, incapable de contrôler ni ses mouvements, ni ses paroles.

Internet ne lui avait apporté aucun indice, ce qui favorisait la théorie de la fiction pure et dure, mais pourtant Kyle doutait de la possible véracité du conte. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, un peu comme une sorte de prémonition, __d'instinct__. Une partie de lui-même y croyait et voulait fuir cette ville, l'autre – plus raisonnable – restait sceptique. Cependant, Kyle était malgré lui davantage du côté de la première, et la panique commençait à l'emporter. Plus d'une fois Cartman avait vu juste lors de situations abracadabrantes, alors que Kyle le contredisait. Il ne serait qu'à moitié surpris si cette histoire se révélait être vraie.

Ses draps étaient à moitié au sol, aussi bleus que le bonnet fétiche de Stan. Les volets ouverts, seule la lumière du lampadaire à l'extérieur illuminait faiblement sa chambre. Kyle portait son pyjama préféré, bleu-nuit avec les têtes de ses idoles (deux canadiens pétomanes) en guise de motifs. Positionné en « étoile de mer » sur son lit, il fixait depuis un bon bout de temps le ciel étoilé : la ville étant éloignée de tout et petite, les habitants étaient épargnés par la pollution lumineuse. Une voix dans sa tête lui intimait l'ordre de sortir, et Kyle se battait pour ne pas céder. Selon une légende locale, des choses monstrueuses se baladaient la nuit pour kidnapper les malheureux qui erraient dans les rues. Kyle y croyait depuis l'accident du bus[2], où un de ces monstres avait tué un pauvre garçon qui était sorti dans l'espoir de rentrer chez lui.

Malheureusement, la voix prit le dessus et Kyle se vit contraint d'aller dehors. Il enfila sa veste orange et sortit par la fenêtre (il n'y avait qu'un mètre entre le sol et ladite fenêtre). Il se rendit machinalement à l'entrée de la ville, juste devant la vieille pancarte de bienvenue en bois. Le nom de la ville y était inscrit en style Western. Kyle la détailla et ne releva rien d'anormal. Il se sentait un peu ridicule d'accorder autant d'importance à un conte idiot, et d'avoir cédé à cette stupide voix, mais de toute façon il n'était encore qu'un enfant de dix ans, et personne ne saurait ce qu'il avait fait.

Au fond, Kyle avait toujours trouvé injuste, et étrange, que sa famille soit la seule à être juive dans ce patelin. Il essayait de ne pas y faire trop attention, certes il était juif et alors ? Il n'était pas le seul à l'être dans le monde. Plus de treize millions de personnes l'étaient. Cependant, Cartman avait de nouveau éveillé ce doute en lui, cette culpabilité ridicule qui le tenaillait malgré lui. Dieu avait-il décidé que ses parents vivraient ici pour punir sa famille de quelque chose ? Kyle savait que c'était stupide de penser cela, que c'était certainement faux, mais il était convaincu que, pour un pays qui accueillait plus de quatre millions de Juifs, ce n'était pas normal qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait foulé cette terre. Cette ville correspondait parfaitement à la définition du mot étrange, et ses mystères allaient au-delà du simple paranormal.

Kyle sentait cette présence pesante, qu'il nomma l'Esprit, tout autour de lui. Lorsqu'il quittait la ville, il ne la sentait plus pendant un bref instant, puis elle revenait brusquement, comme si elle le pourchassait. Bien évidemment, Kyle voyait cela comme un fantasme et ne la prenait pas au sérieux, même si parfois il y croyait un peu trop. Kyle voulait tester quelque chose d'idiot – parler avec l'Esprit du bourg – mais au point où il en était autant le faire, ce n'était qu'un bête fantasme après tout. Il ravala sa salive et parla dans le vide :

« Euh... Je suis désolé pour ce que mes ancêtres ont pu commettre. Même si... Non, non. Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Kyle n'entendait que le vent glacial lui souffler aux oreilles. Il resta immobile un moment, puis tapa du pied, frustré de ne rien recevoir en retour – il y croyait vraiment ! – et d'avoir encore une fois fait quelque chose d'insensé. Au même moment, une voix féminine l'appela dans son dos. Kyle se retourna aussitôt, à la fois surprit et excité. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas totalement fou. Il chercha du regard ladite personne, pourtant rien ne trahissait sa présence. Aucune trace de pas, si ce n'était les siennes. La voix retentit de nouveau, cette fois tout près de lui. Affolé, car la rumeur des monstres dévoreurs d'Hommes venait de traverser son esprit, lui faisant prendre conscience de la dangerosité de la situation, Kyle se tourna immédiatement. Il avait les bras croisés au niveau de sa tête en guise de protection, et les paupières fermées. Puisque rien ne semblait vouloir le frapper, il ouvrit les yeux et baissa les bras. Quelqu'un avait écrit sur la neige sans laisser de traces aux alentours. Kyle lut à haute voix :

« Libère-les...

Puis il demanda :

\- Mais qui ? »

Aucune réponse. Kyle tourna machinalement la tête à l'opposé : une nouvelle inscription était apparue.

« A Littleton... Père et Mère... dit-il. »

Kyle ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait. Était-ce une farce de mauvais goût ? Ou « l'Esprit » lui demandait-il gentiment de se rendre à Littleton, une petite ville pas loin de Denver, pour libérer ceux qui l'avaient conçu ? Kyle fut prit d'un doute, et vérifia si un monstre ou quelque chose d'extraordinaire ne se trouvait pas dans les parages. Rien, comme tout à l'heure.

Cela signifiait donc que Cartman avait raison ? La famille de Kyle n'était pas la bienvenue ici, et il avait été choisi comme défouloir ? Kyle secoua la tête, refusant de croire à cette version. Il hésitait à obéir sagement, peut-être que quelque chose de terrible l'attendait là-bas. Pourtant une irrépressible envie d'aventure l'incitait à le faire, quelle que soit la raison. Kyle céda une fois de plus et quitta South Park.

Un conducteur qui passait par là avait eu l'amabilité de le conduire à Littleton, celui-ci n'habitait pas loin de la ville alors cela ne le dérangeait pas. Kyle lui avait menti sur les véritables raisons de sa visite nocturne, en lui disant qu'il habitait là-bas et que des amis l'avaient abandonné sur la route suite à une blague. Le conducteur ne chercha pas plus loin, et le déposa en face d'un fleuriste.

Le bâtiment était très sobre, les murs beiges n'avaient pour ainsi dire aucune vitalité. Seuls les vitrines, où étaient présentés des bouquets de fleurs plutôt jolies, donnaient envie d'entrer dans le magasin.

Kyle ne savait pas par où commencer. Une précision sur le lieu où il devait se rendre n'aurait pas été de refus. La même voix que toute à l'heure lui ordonna de casser la vitrine du fleuriste. Kyle, peu emballé, obéit malgré tout et prit un gros cailloux qu'il lança contre le verre qui se brisa en mille morceaux. La pierre écrasa au passage deux petits bouquets qui s'éparpillèrent par terre, mélangés à des bouts de verre et d'eau sale. Kyle y pénétra sans faire attention, s'entailla les mains et râla après lui-même pour son erreur. Il enleva les morceaux de verre enfoncés dans sa chair avec difficulté : la douleur l'empêchait d'être efficace. Ceci fait, il vit deux portes au fond du magasin, une en face et l'autre sur le côté. La voix le guida vers la deuxième. Il l'ouvrit et se retrouva dans un petit jardin loin d'être entretenu : des mauvaises herbes pullulaient de partout et une tombe trônait au milieu. Un bout de tissu blanc orné d'une étoile de David se trouvait au dessus de la pierre tombale. Deux noms ainsi que des dates y étaient inscrits : _Trey Parker, 1830 ~ 1875 _et _Matthew Stone, 1832 ~ 1875_. Kyle s'avança pas à pas vers la tombe, inquiet. Il craignait que les parents de l'Esprit soient en réalité morts et qu'il doive les déterrer. Une pelle lancée de nulle part qui atterrit à ses pieds confirma sa crainte : il devrait bel et bien creuser.

Tout d'abord, Kyle refusa. Déranger les morts ne faisait pas parti de ses hobbys favoris, et il recula jusqu'à la porte. Une force le poussa violemment vers l'avant et le traîna jusqu'à l'endroit à creuser. Kyle se releva, la pelle entre ses mains bien malgré lui. Il avait comprit le message.

Au bout d'une heure trente, il arriva jusqu'au fond. Des chaînes empêchaient l'ouverture du caisson en bois. Elles étaient rouillées et fortement usées par le temps. Cependant, une aura surnaturelle s'en dégageait, ce qui fit frissonner Kyle. Il remarqua que le même tissu avec le même dessin se trouvait coincé sous une des chaînes. Celui-là, par contre, était sale et l'étoile de David avait presque disparue. Kyle essaya de le retirer, sans effet. Le bout de tissu sale restait sagement sous la chaîne, comme collé à même le caisson. Il releva la tête, fixa longuement le tissu au dessus de la tombe et tendit le bras pour l'attraper. Il réussit à l'extirper sans aucun problème.

Le bout de tissu se dégrada presque instantanément, ainsi que celui coincé sous la chaîne. Kyle, étonné, sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Il tenta de sortir de la tombe, mais une lumière aveuglante s'échappa du trou et lui brûla les yeux. Kyle perdit connaissance et ne se réveilla que bien plus tard.

Kyle venait d'accomplir l'une des plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

* * *

****[1] quand Trey était plus jeune, ses cheveux étaient blonds. Ça arrive souvent que les petits blonds brunissent avec l'âge (c'est arrivé à l'une de mes amies : à huit ans, elle était blonde, et maintenant elle est châtain ^^)****

****[2] référence à l'épisode 7 saison 2 « la ville au bord de l'éternité ».****

****Voilà, fin du premier chapitre. Je sais bien que Matt est athée, mais ethniquement il est juif (car sa mère l'est), donc dans ma fiction, il est juif, et un pur. Surtout parce que c'est drôle ;)****

****Je précise que les deux bouts de tissu sont en réalité des sceaux, liés aux chaînes.****

****J'ai changé pas mal de chose, même si globalement les événements restent les mêmes.****

****Je vous rassure, la date de naissance et de mort attribuée aux créateurs ici est purement fictif, Trey est en réalité né en 1969 à Conifer et Matt en 1971 à Houston et ils ne sont pas morts. J'ai donné ces dates pour des besoins scénaristiques, car en réalité South Park a été créé vers 1860 lors de la ruée vers l'or au Colorado. Puisque dans ma fiction ils sont les fondateurs de la ville, fallait bien que ça soit cohérent.****

****Bref, j'espère que cette nouvelle version vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à lâcher un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !****


	2. Chapitre 2 : Prémices

****Réécriture du chapitre 2. Détails ont changé et un passage plutôt important a été ajouté à la fin. ****

****Bonne lecture :) ****

* * *

Kyle se réveilla dans son lit, frigorifié et sale. Un peu de sang et de neige tachaient ses draps, et un courant d'air glacial passait par la fenêtre grande ouverte. Kyle, désormais infiniment convaincu de existence de l'Esprit, devinait qu'il avait dû le ramener chez lui. Cela ne le rassura pas pour autant, car son intimité se retrouvait menacée, bien qu'elle ait toujours été inexistante. Une vive douleur le piqua au niveau des mains : rouges et gonflées, les coupures n'avaient visiblement pas cicatrisé et des petits morceaux de verre étaient probablement encore présents. Mais c'était surtout l'état de ses draps qui l'inquiétait le plus : si sa mère voyait cette horreur, il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure. Pour éviter ce scénario, Kyle réfléchit à un plan pour nettoyer ses bêtises il décida de simplement mettre ses draps dans la machine à laver, située au garage. Même s'il ne savait pas comment cette chose fonctionnait, il se dit qu'il se débrouillerait sur place. Kyle mit ses gants verts, posés négligemment sur la table de chevet, prit le textile et quitta sa chambre. Il regarda à droite et à gauche puis tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir de ne rien entendre. Des claquements de verre et des voix provenaient d'en bas : sa mère devait sûrement être à la cuisine, tandis que son père regardait la télévision. Kyle fit une boule avec le textile puis descendit lentement les escaliers.

Arrivé en bas, il se précipita vers le garage – la porte se trouvait juste sous les escaliers – et Kyle balança son fardeau dans la machine. Il chercha le bouton de démarrage parmi d'autres à priori inutiles, le trouva et appuya dessus. La machine s'activa et il pouvait voir le drap rouler à l'intérieur, malheureusement il oublia de mettre la lessive, l'essentiel (et il le regretterait amèrement plus tard). Satisfait, il sortit du garage, salua brièvement son père affalé sur le canapé – sa posture, jambes écartées avec une bière entre les cuisses, lui rappelait vaguement celle du père de son meilleur ami – ainsi que sa mère occupée à préparer le petit déjeuner et monta à la salle de bain, afin de se préparer pour la journée.

A l'arrêt de bus, Stan, Cartman et Kenny attendaient sagement. Les trois amis regardaient dans le vide, perdus dans leurs pensées. Stan, Cartman et Kyle habitaient juste à côté de l'arrêt, contrairement à Kenny qui vivait à l'autre bout de la ville, dans une pauvre cabane, et devait traverser une bonne partie de South Park pour y arriver. Même s'il se levait plus tôt que ses camarades, cela ne le dérangeait pas. L'habitude atténuait la difficulté du trajet.

Kyle rejoignit ses amis, les salua et se plaça à côté de Stan. Ses mains le gênaient, Kyle avait essayé de se soigner lui-même, en utilisant un antiseptique couplé à des pansements sur les cicatrices. Le résultat lui avait paru bon sur le coup, mais la douleur lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne maîtrisait pas parfaitement le geste. Kyle ne cessait de se toucher les mains et de les regarder, tellement les picotements le dérangeaient. Stan ne tarda pas à remarquer l'agitation anormale de son meilleur ami, et lui demanda sur un ton inquiet :

« Ça va, vieux ? »

L'interpellé prit un air surpris.

« Ben oui, pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu regardes tes mains ?

\- Je me suis coupé hier soir, et ça me fait un peu mal. Mais t'inquiètes, ça va. »

Stan se contenta de cette justification et se mura dans le silence. Cartman n'écoutait que d'une oreille, pas intéressé pour le moment. Kenny pensait à tout autre chose. Le bus arrivé, les quatre garçons y entrèrent et s'assirent à leurs places habituelles.

Kyle ne voulait pas raconter son aventure à ses amis, la crainte d'être prisonnier des griffes de Cartman l'en empêchait. Ce gros garçon en profiterait pour en tirer l'avantage et l'humilier une fois de plus. Kyle essayait de mettre de côté pour l'instant cette petite aventure, cette étrange voix et l'existence de l'Esprit. Peut-être en ferait-il part à Stan lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.

Les enfants jouaient dans la cour de récréation, une brève pause avant la reprise des cours. Chaque groupe occupait un coin, et le quatuor le plus célèbre de l'école s'amusait à s'envoyer le ballon, au centre de la cour. Personne ne faisait attention à eux, leurs aventures étant réputées dangereuses, plus aucun garçon ne voulait les subir.

Les animaux pénétrant dans la cour se faisaient rares, alors lorsque un chat gris vint déambuler sagement dans le territoire des petits, tout le monde s'approcha pour essayer de le caresser ou juste de le regarder. Seul le quatuor continuait son jeu sans interruption, ce n'était clairement pas ce genre de divertissement qui les intéressait. L'animal semblait être apprivoisé, et ne fuyait pas les minuscules mains frôlant son pelage. Il ronronnait même, satisfait de sa condition actuelle.

Clyde aimait beaucoup les chats et il pensait qu'offrir de la nourriture à l'animal pourrait lui faire plaisir. Il sortit une tablette de chocolat de sa poche et s'apprêtait à lui en donner un bout.

Cartman observait attentivement la scène. Il vouait un véritable culte à ces bêtes et faillit exploser de rage face à la stupidité du geste de Clyde. Il courut furieusement vers lui et le poussa violemment.

« Putain, Clyde, mais t'es con ou quoi ? Il ne faut jamais donner du chocolat à un chat, c'est un poison pour lui ! »

Il continua à pester sur son camarade tandis qu'il caressait tendrement le chat. Ce dernier était loin d'être impressionné par la forte voix de Cartman, et continuait de ronronner de bonheur. Son regard bleu électrique se pointa sur Kyle qui regardait la scène, confus.

Son attitude changea brutalement. Le chat galopa vers le petit garçon et hérissa ses poils, les crocs en avant. Son ronronnement se transforma en sifflement rauque. Kyle devint malgré lui le centre de l'attention. Tout le monde le fixait, perplexe face à la soudaine agressivité de l'animal.

Kyle, nullement affecté, tenta de faire fuir le chat en brandissant ses bras et en lui ordonnant de partir. Pour réponse, la bête fit un bond en arrière, l'air davantage énervé. Kyle posa un pied en avant, dans l'espoir de le faire partir, mais le chat griffa sa chaussure et reprit sa position initiale.

Vexé, Kyle prit une voix grave, bien trop mature pour un garçon de dix ans, et insulta la pauvre bête qui se sauva en poussant un rugissement haineux.

Une fois le chat parti, les autres ne détournèrent pas leur attention de Kyle pour autant ; au contraire elle semblait amplifiée. Le comportement de Kyle était tout aussi étrange que celui du chat : d'où sortait cette drôle de voix, grave comme chez les adultes ? Kyle, les mains plaquées contre sa bouche, fut lui-même étonné par l'étrange intonation qu'il avait exprimée. L'espace d'un instant, tout lui avait échappé. Kyle n'avait pas senti ses lèvres bouger, ni ses cordes vocales vibrer. Il avait eu l'impression de partir, comme si quelqu'un le tirait. Était-ce l'Esprit ? Ou alors peut-être qu'une entité l'avait possédé lorsque cette lumière était apparue dans la tombe. Ou peut-être que la puberté approchait (mais ce n'était certainement pas ça).

Les yeux de Cartman s'illuminèrent : il tenait le bon bout. C'était le moment idéal pour mettre en place son plan odieux. Il prit son inspiration et montra du doigt son rival en s'exclamant :

« Mon dieu ! Je le savais que ce jour viendrait ! Son sang juif est en train de bouillir, il est sur le point de tous nous tuer !

Kyle fronça les sourcils._ C___'était trop prévisible de sa part__, pensa-t-il. Voilà qu'il était pris dans l'engrenage.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, gros lard ?

\- Non, non, Kyle. Calme toi, dit-il en montrant ses paumes en signe de soumission, tu as trop subi de pression à cause de ta religion, ton sang juif ne le supporte plus et tu vas exploser ! Ce chat l'a senti, c'est pour ça qu'il était si mauvais d'un seul coup. »

Kyle poussa un long soupir d'agacement. Il pouvait voir la jubilation malsaine briller dans les yeux de Cartman.

« Arrête de dire de la merde, gros cul. Je ne suis pas énervé.

Malheureusement, son expression faciale austère et la scène précédente ne persuadèrent pas ses camarades de sa franchise. Une grande majorité d'entre eux commençait à croire aux propos de Cartman.

« Ne nous mens pas, Juif. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne craques. Ne vous approchez pas de lui ! dit-il en faisant signe à la foule de s'éloigner, allez jouer ailleurs ! Il faut le laisser tranquille !»

Les enfants, sous l'insistance de Cartman s'en allèrent reprendre leur jeu. Kyle lança un regard noir à son rival et cracha une série d'insultes à son égard.

« Oh, je t'en prie, Kyle. Surveille ton langage, ça ne va pas t'aider à apaiser ta colère. »

Sur ce, Cartman laissa ses amis pour aller voir Butters, qui jouait seul. Stan s'approcha de son meilleur ami et tapota amicalement son épaule.

« Je sais qu'il a tort, mais avoue que c'était bizarre, quand même. »

Kyle tourna sa tête vers Stan et répliqua :

« Vieux, je sais pas du tout comment j'ai fais ça.

\- T'es sûr que t'as rien à me dire ?

Kyle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Nan, rien. »

Stan haussa les épaules et retourna jouer avec Kenny. Kyle culpabilisait de ne rien avouer à son confident, mais il préférait attendre le bon moment avant de tout lui raconter.

* * *

Depuis que Chef était mort, la cantine en avait pâti : le nouveau cuisinier ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, même s'il était sympa avec les enfants. Avec le temps, les élèves ainsi que les enseignants avaient finalement fait leur deuil et mangeaient sans lâcher un commentaire sur « le bon vieux temps ». Stan venait de finir son plateau-repas et il était sorti en avance par rapport à ses copains, une habitude loin d'être surprenante de sa part. Il se tenait debout, collé au mur du couloir, perdu dans ses pensées. Stan trouvait sa vie ennuyeuse, rien de ce qu'il faisait ne frôlait l'excellence. Son père le mettait de plus en plus à l'écart, favorisant ses sorties entre potes plutôt que le bien-être de sa famille.

Il avait perdu tout espoir de voir son existence prendre enfin un sens.

Depuis un moment, Stan triturait un bonbon – une tête brûlée – entre ses doigts. Ce genre de sucrerie ne lui plaisait pas, mais il en possédait une – sans savoir pourquoi ni comment – et ressentait une forte envie de la manger. Machinalement, Stan retira l'emballage et porta le bonbon à sa bouche. Un goût très acide attaqua son palais, mais au lieu de ressentir du dégoût, il se surprit à apprécier cette drôle de sensation. Il suça la tête brûlée, savourant ce nectar fort piquant.

Kyle le rejoignit peu après. Étonné de constater que son ami mangeait encore, il lui demanda :

« Tu manges quoi ?

\- Une tête brûlée.

\- Mais je croyais que tu détestais ce bonbon !

\- Ouais, mais finalement, j'aime bien. Ça me rappelle... une certaine personne, dit-il en fixant son meilleur ami. »

Kyle haussa un sourcil. Décidément, cette journée s'annonçait très étrange. L'apparition du chat, sa voix grave et puis maintenant Stan en train de déguster une tête brûlée.

« Et qui ? »

Stan mit un certain temps avant de répondre : « Je ne sais pas. Mais ça me rappelle quelqu'un. Piquant et très acide, mais tellement bon... »

Il insista sur le dernier mot, avant de sombrer dans un silence écrasant.

Kyle se sentait heureux, sans savoir pourquoi. Il laissa de côté ce sentiment étranger pour se concentrer sur la véritable raison de sa venue. Il hésitait à lui faire part de son aventure tout de suite, un endroit clos aurait été préférable, mais Kyle n'était pas quelqu'un de patient et voulait absolument partager son expérience avec Stan. Après tout, ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.

« Stan, il faut que je te dise un truc. »

Stan accepta et écouta attentivement son meilleur ami, sans broncher. Il lui faisait confiance et croyait tout ce qu'il disait. Kyle lui avait déjà parlé de l'Esprit en tant qu'être imaginaire, alors l'entendre admettre son existence le troublait un peu, mais si Kyle l'affirmait alors c'était vrai. Stan comprenait un peu mieux sa réaction de tout à l'heure, et craignait que celui-ci soit possédé. Quelle idée en même temps d'aller profaner une tombe à cause d'une voix surnaturelle. Le pourcentage de chance qu'un esprit ait pénétré dans le corps de Kyle était maximale.

« Putain, vieux ! Ça craint ! Y'a des chances pour que tu sois possédé.

\- Non, quand même pas, dit Kyle, je me sens normal. C'est peut-être ma voix qui commence à muer, pas la peine de s'inquiéter.

\- À dix ans ?

\- Ben ouais. »

Stan haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas convaincu, mais valait mieux pour Kyle qu'il ait raison. Par contre, Stan ne se sentait pas en forme, une boule au ventre le tourmentait et ne cessait de grandir depuis l'arrivé de Kyle. Stan posa sa main contre son abdomen douloureux, la tête légèrement penchée en avant, prêt à lâcher son déjeuner. Kyle recula par sécurité.

« Hé, vieux, ça va ? »

Stan se ressaisit et fit signe à Kyle que tout allait bien. Aussitôt, il courut vers les toilettes des garçons afin de se vider l'estomac. Son meilleur ami ne bougea pas, confus. D'habitude, les vomissements de Stan étaient provoqués par deux choses : Wendy, parce qu'il en était amoureux, et tout ce qui le répugnait. Kyle secoua la tête de droite à gauche de manière à chasser ses terribles pensées. La tête brûlée en était probablement la cause.

* * *

****Voilà, fin du chapitre 2 ! Ce chapitre est loin d'être extraordinaire, mais les choses sérieuses ne vont pas tarder à arriver ;)****

****Donc, pour ceux qui ont déjà lu avant la réécriture, j'ai rajouté le passage à la fin où Kyle parle de son aventure à Stan. Ce qui aura du coup pour effet de changer un peu beaucoup les autres chapitres, puisque désormais Stan est au courant pour Kyle contrairement à avant la réécriture. J'ai décidé de le rajouter surtout pour augmenter la longueur, de pas beaucoup certes mais c'est déjà ça. ****

****J'espère que cela vous a plu et vos avis sont les bienvenues :D ****


	3. Chapitre 3 : La naissance d'un artiste

****Réécriture du chapitre 3 en ligne. Première apparition de Matt &amp; Trey. Je vais me répéter, mais je préfère insister là-dessus : ********Ce qu'ils font, disent ou vivent dans ma fiction n'est pas du tout représentatif de la réalité. Ils sont ici en tant que personnages fictifs et non réels.****

****Pratiquement tout a changé depuis la réécriture, sauf la dernière partie, et encore. ****

****Bonne lecture à tous ! :D****

* * *

Des verres se brisaient et des cris retentissaient dans le salon : Monsieur et Madame Parker se disputaient une énième fois. Trey, le cadet, s'était enfermé dans sa chambre dans l'espoir d'oublier momentanément la dure réalité. Il se perdait dans son monde imaginaire, joyeux et coloré, en totale opposition à la vie réelle. Malheureusement, son rêve fut de courte durée, car sa sœur aînée, Shelly, avait pénétré dans son territoire, et avait l'air furieuse. Trey ne savait jamais pour quelles raisons elle se montrait si cruelle envers lui alors qu'il se tenait tranquille. Dès qu'il pouvait l'ignorer, il le faisait de peur d'essuyer injustement un coup. Mais parfois, Shelly venait le voir d'elle-même et n'hésitait pas à le frapper. Trey la supplia du regard, en prenant une bouille triste, espérant que cela suffirait à attendrir son cœur de pierre. Le regard noir de sa grande sœur lui fit comprendre que non, et il réussit à sortir _in extremis_ de sa tanière sans se faire attraper. Malgré les beuglements de Shelly (et de ses parents) Trey se sauva de la maison et courut en ligne droite, affligé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses géniteurs ne s'aimaient pas comme dans les contes de fée, où le beau Prince charmant et sa Princesse qu'il avait sauvée vivaient heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ni pourquoi Shelly voulait tant le voir souffrir, tout le contraire du stéréotype de la grande sœur douce et bienveillante.

Trey priait chaque soir pour que sa famille change, voire pour être adopté par une autre, mais malheureusement aucun de ses souhaits ne furent réalisés. Pour l'instant, il désirait seulement oublier son quotidien. Après plusieurs minutes de course effrénée il s'arrêta, épuisé. Le dos courbé et les mains sur les genoux, Trey reprenait son souffle. Il connaissait parfaitement son village natal[1], et devinait où il avait atterri : sur Arkensas Avenue[2] (à Columbia, Mississippi), une rue voisine de Virginia Avenue, là où était sa maison.

Juste en face de lui, la route prenait fin et laissait place à une immense forêt. Un tronçon de terre, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, était à moitié caché par le feuillage des arbres et les mauvaises herbes, et semblait s'étendre jusqu'au cœur du bois. Trey, curieux, décida de l'emprunter. Grâce à sa petite taille, il parvenait sans problème à se faufiler entre les branches qui barraient le chemin.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Trey arriva à la fin du sentier : il menait droit vers une autre ville, ce qui était théoriquement impossible car le bourg le plus proche de Columbia se trouvait à plus de dix kilomètres, et donc il fallait bien plus de cinq minutes à pied pour s'y rendre. Mais Trey ne se posa pas la question (il n'en avait rien à faire) et fut extrêmement déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé quelque chose de plus palpitant, comme par exemple un trésor ou une créature mi-homme mi-ours mi-porc assoiffée de sang. Il alla quand même explorer les environs, peut-être que cette ville cachait de sombres secrets prêts à être découvert.

Le bourg était bien plus grand que Columbia, et beaucoup plus peuplé. Trey n'avait pas l'habitude de voir autant de monde, et se sentait horriblement gêné. La majorité des habitants parlaient dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, probablement de l'espagnol, et Trey se demandait si une sorcière ne l'avait pas envoyé à l'autre bout du monde pour le punir de s'être aventuré dans la forêt tant cela le choquait de constater une telle différence entre deux villes si proches. Il continua de marcher à l'instinct, passant d'un quartier bondé à un autre désert. Des riches habitaient dans ces lieux, au vu des maisons aux allures de château. De gigantesques portails en fer forgé barraient efficacement l'accès à celles-ci. Des arbres aussi immenses que les demeures semblaient avoir pour objectif, au même titre que les portails, de préserver l'intimité des habitants. Pourtant, malgré les promesses de jouissance et de sécurité garanties derrière ces murs, un petit garçon jouait seul à l'extérieur. Il envoyait des pommes de pin dans un des manoir, l'air énervé. Trey aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant de pauvre qui était venu ici pour se venger, si celui-ci ne portait pas des vêtements très distingués et un monocle. Poussé par la curiosité, il alla à sa rencontre. Le garçon le remarqua avant que Trey ne le héla, et sursauta de surprise. Il arrêta net son « jeu », puis s'approcha de lui avec méfiance. Le garçon faisait une tête de moins que Trey, mais il était loin d'en éprouver une quelconque gêne. Ses yeux verts le toisaient avec arrogance.

« Nunca te he visto por aqui ¿ Quien eres ? dit-il sur un ton sec et froid.

Trey ne comprenait absolument pas ce que demandait le garçon. Il priait intérieurement pour que celui-ci parle également l'anglais.

\- Je parle pas l'espagnol, j'comprends rien ! Tu... toi parler anglais ?

\- Oui. Qui es tu ? »

L'accent espagnol du petit garçon ne s'entendait pas, ce qui étonna Trey. Peut-être parlait-il couramment les deux langues, et donc pouvait-il facilement cacher son accent ?

« Je m'appelle Trey. C'est quoi cet endroit ?

\- Eh bien, c'est San Antonio. Tu viens ici et tu ne parles même pas espagnol ? Tu devrais. Beaucoup de personne le parlent ici.

\- Ah bon ? Ben, chez moi on le parle pas... Et pourtant c'est juste à côté !

Le garçon eut l'air surpris.

\- Tu viens d'où ?

\- Columbia. C'est à cinq minutes d'ici.

Aucun des deux ne savaient qu'en réalité, Columbia était à des kilomètres de San Antonio, et n'appartenait même pas au même état que celui-ci. Ils n'en prendraient conscience que plus tard.

\- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Et puis comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ? Tu n'as visiblement rien à faire là. »

Trey était agacé par ce petit garçon hautain. Sa famille n'était pas riche, plutôt modeste, et jamais il n'avait croisé une personne de cette catégorie jusqu'à ce jour. Ce gosse semblait confirmer peu à peu tous les clichés que Trey s'était faits sur les riches : prétentieux et hypocrites, ils possédaient beaucoup plus que ce dont un Homme a besoin pour vivre et se moquaient constamment de leurs camarades dans leur dos. Mais il apprendrait très vite que le garçon était le strict opposé de sa définition.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. Je fais ce que je veux ! dit Trey en couinant.

\- OK, OK. Si tu le dit. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux pendant un moment, où ils se contentaient de regarder leurs pieds, jusqu'à ce que Trey décida de le rompre :

« Pourquoi tu lançais des pommes de pin dans cette maison ?

Le garçon hésita un instant avant de répondre : - Parce que je déteste les propriétaires. Enfin, surtout leur gosse de merde ! »

Trey ne s'attendait pas à un tel langage grossier de la part d'un noble, et tiqua sur le coup. Le garçon n'avait plus l'air si coincé que ça, et il commençait à l'apprécier un peu.

« Ah... Et comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Matthew, mais appelle-moi Matt. »

Trey sourit.

« On continue ensemble ?

Matt ne saisit pas tout de suite où voulait en venir Trey, mais lorsqu'il le vit ramasser une pomme de pin, il comprit et l'imita. Trey envoya également de gros cailloux, dans l'espoir que cela soit plus efficace que de simples pommes. D'ailleurs, ce fut le cas, car une femme mécontente qui tenait en laisse deux rottweilers enragés ouvrit le portail, et les menaça de lâcher les chiens s'ils ne partaient pas. Les deux garçons s'enfuirent en riant de bon cœur. Une amitié venait de naître à cet instant.

* * *

La nuit était tombée, et l'image de cette étrange tombe envahissait les pensées de Kyle. Il niait la possibilité d'être possédé, de peur de subir les moqueries de ses camarades et de se retrouver dans le camp des _loosers_. De plus, sa famille se retrouverait menacée si tel était le cas. Kyle ne voulait pas s'isoler du monde à cause d'un démon qui aurait profité d'un moment de faiblesse pour le pénétrer. Il pouvait lutter contre cette chose, et personne ne remarquerait quoique ce soit.

Sheila, sa mère, hurla son prénom d'en bas, furieuse. Cela s'annonçait mal pour lui, et il comprit tout de suite son crime : le drap laissé dans la machine. Puisqu'il avait oublié de mettre la lessive, le textile était toujours aussi sale après le lavage. Kyle, qui était en train de réfléchir dans sa chambre, descendit les escalier la gorge nouée. Il avait peur, mais au fond il ne regrettait rien. _La lessive, c'est pour les femmes de toute façon_, se disait-il, fier. Cependant, le regard noir de sa mère remit ses idées en place, et Kyle se retrouvait paralysé par la peur, juste à la dernière marche.

Sheila lui jeta au visage le drap suspect en exigeant des explications. Terrorisé, Kyle ne parvenait pas à trouver un mensonge adéquat, et même la vérité lui échappait complètement. Il resta donc muet, la bouche entrouverte. Sa mère, qui s'impatientait, le ramena sur Terre en lui répétant plus fort ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment. Kyle sursauta et lâcha une excuse bidon sans réfléchir : il se serait barbouillé de Ketchup, puis se serait caché dans son lit afin de surprendre Stan. Sheila ne le crut pas.

« Kyle, ne me prends pas pour une idiote, et dis-moi ce qu'il c'est réellement passé !

\- Mais je te jure que c'est vrai, maman !

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- J'ai oublié, et puis j'ai voulu nettoyer mes bêtises comme le ferait un grand garçon, dit-il en prenant un air faussement coupable. »

Devant la tête navrée de son fils, Sheila crut à son mensonge et le laissa vaquer à ses occupations. Kyle, à la fois satisfait et honteux d'avoir menti à sa propre mère, retourna dans sa chambre. Kyle détestait raconter des mensonges, car il savait qu'un jour cela lui retomberait dessus, et que cette attitude lui rappelait trop Cartman qui n'arrêtait pas de tromper ses camarades afin d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Il préférait mourir plutôt que de lui ressembler, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

* * *

Stan considérait les week-end comme une bénédiction. Pas d'école ces deux jour-là, l'idéal pour lui ainsi que pour tous les enfants de son âge. Mais Stan se sentait vide de l'intérieur, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel. Quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son père, avachi sur le canapé du salon une bière à la main, et soupira de désespoir. Bien que Randy se soit souvent montré maladroit, Stan aurait aimé recevoir plus d'attention de sa part.

Il sortit de la maison pour aller jouer avec ses amis dehors, en espérant oublier sa vie ennuyante.

Stan vit Kyle en train de regarder tristement la neige qui entourait sa maison.

« Hey, vieux, ça va ?

\- Ouais... répondit Kyle, las.

\- T'es sûr ? T'as pas l'air bien. Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Rien. J'ai menti à ma mère à propos de ce que j'ai fait avant hier soir, et je culpabilise.

\- T'as bien fait, sinon t'aurais été dans la merde de toute façon. Elle aurait paniqué pour rien. »

Kyle acquiesça, légèrement rassuré. Stan savait trouver les mots justes pour le calmer. Après tout c'était son meilleur ami, quoi de plus normal. Ils partirent au terrain de basket, situé au centre-ville, là où se trouvaient Cartman et Kenny.

Ils n'avaient pas attendu les deux meilleurs amis pour s'amuser et jouaient tranquillement au basket. Kyle et Stan les rejoignirent. Cartman empêcha Kyle de jouer à cause de _son sang juif prêt à exploser_, mais ce dernier s'imposa et n'hésita pas à pousser Cartman dès qu'il se mit en travers de son chemin. Cependant, Stan ne se sentait pas en forme, et loupait souvent la balle. Il décida de se mettre sur le côté pour souffler un peu, sous les regards inquiets de ses amis qui continuèrent malgré tout leur jeu.

Stan s'assit en tailleur et, pour faire passer le temps, il griffonna quelque chose sur le sol avec une craie. C'était un oiseau d'espèce inconnue, très détaillé, et qui semblait prendre son envol. Ses amis avaient remarqué son dessin, et étaient stupéfaits de voir une illustration aussi belle venant de lui, alors qu'habituellement il dessinait comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge.

« Putain, mais tu branles quoi, Stan ?! dit Cartman, agressif. »

Le concerné toisa Cartman, puis marmonna dans sa barbe avant de s'isoler plus loin.

« Ouah, il est bizarre, dit Kenny »

Même si sa voix était étouffée à cause de la capuche de son anorak serrée jusqu'à son nez, ses amis parvenaient sans problème à le comprendre.

Cartman était confus, le Stan qu'il connaissait n'aurait certainement pas réagit de cette manière. Il lui aurait plutôt répondu en envoyant une pique bien placée. Kyle s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami, quelque chose clochait et cela n'avait pas l'air anodin. Il le rejoignit et tenta d'en savoir plus :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, vieux ?

\- Rien, c'est juste que ça me saoule.

\- Ben, c'est Cartman. Il ne changera jamais, tu le sais très bien. Et puis, je trouve ton dessin super.

\- C'est pas à cause de lui, mais c'est pas grave. J'me sens vraiment pas bien... »

Pour justifier ses propos, Stan posa sa main sur son ventre en faisant la grimace.

« Rentre chez toi, vieux. dit Kyle, préoccupé par l'état de son meilleur ami. »

Stan acquiesça puis, suivi de près par Kyle, il partit. Cartman et Kenny les rattrapèrent pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais Stan resta muet. Les deux les accompagnèrent quand même jusqu'à la maison des Marsh, et Cartman comprit que ce n'était pas vraiment Stan lorsque celui-ci lui lança un sourire moqueur juste avant de fermer la porte, sous le nez de ses amis.

* * *

Le week-end prit fin et les cours reprirent. Assis à son bureau, Cartman s'ennuyait ferme. M. Garrisson parlait de notions complètement ésotériques pour lui. Le son de sa voix entrait et ressortait par ses oreilles sans le faire vaciller.

Machinalement, il jeta un coup d'œil à la table de Stan, située juste à côté de la sienne. Ce dernier dessinait au lieu d'écouter le professeur. Le dessin représentait un chevalier aux ailes d'ange. Le coup que Stan lui avait fait la dernière fois l'avait quelque peu marqué, et désormais il prenait ses distances. Cartman ne croyait absolument pas au soudain talent de son ami pour le dessin, et était persuadé que quelqu'un d'autre devait s'en charger. Malgré tout, il devait bien admettre que ce chevalier possédait une certaine classe, gay certes, mais classe quand même.

Kenny, de son côté, avait également remarqué l'illustration de Stan et il l'admirait sans discrétion. Il se moquait de savoir si Stan trichait ou autre chose du genre, son dessin l'époustouflait. Kenny se demandait même si son ami savait dessiner de belles femmes aux formes généreuses.

Stan attira l'attention de plus en plus d'élèves, Kyle y compris, avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme toutefois. Le bruit de fond commençait à devenir insupportable pour M. Garrisson, qui décida de l'interrompre :

« Bon, les enfants ! Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Puisque tout le monde fixait Stan, son regard se pointa sur lui.

\- Stan, c'est toi qui es responsable de tout ce bordel ? »

L'interpellé se sentait mal à l'aise, intimidé par toute cette attention. Il répondit :

« J'en sais rien, j'ai rien fait.

Le professeur regarda plus attentivement sa table et comprit que son élève ne suivait absolument pas son cours.

« Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu dessines au lieu d'écouter ? »

Il s'approcha du bureau de Stan et prit le dessin. Néanmoins, au lieu de le jeter, il se surprit à le contempler d'un air béat. M. Garrisson n'avait jamais vu un enfant de cette âge produire quelque chose d'aussi magnifique, et ajouta, fasciné :

« C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

\- Euh... Oui.

M. Garrisson siffla d'admiration.

\- Bordel de merde, je n'ai jamais vu ça en trente ans de carrière ! dit-il en souriant. Enfin un génie dans cette classe d'attardée ! »

Immédiatement, tous les élèves demandèrent à voir de plus près ce fameux chef-d'œuvre. Le professeur intima le silence et plaça le dessin sur son bureau en leur promettant de le leur donner à la fin du cours, en espérant capter toute leur attention grâce à ce stratagème.

Stan était très flatté par ces compliments, ravi de susciter autant d'engouement chez son enseignant ainsi que de ses camarades. Il croyait naïvement avoir enfin trouvé ce talent qui lui permettait de se démarquer des autres. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas totalement le cas.

Stan ignorait la présence tapie au fond de son âme, qui possédait réellement ce savoir-faire. Elle gigotait un peu, mais pas au point d'alarmer son hôte.

L'esprit étranger trouvait ce cours stupide, après tout il avait autant de connaissance qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Être coincé dans le corps d'un enfant de dix ans le frustrait énormément : pas d'alcool ni de drogue, pas d'autonomie, et surtout pas de sexe. L'horreur. De plus, il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu atterrir dans cette enveloppe charnelle plutôt qu'une autre, bien plus mature. Il ne l'avait pas choisie. Son super meilleur petit copain, quant à lui, s'était retrouvé emprisonné dans celui du meilleur ami de son hôte, pour les même raisons certainement. L'esprit aurait aimé être avec son chéri, mais ça n'aurait pas été drôle. En tout cas, il devait sortir de ce corps et rejoindre de nouveau l'au-delà : les morts doivent rester à leur place, c'est-à-dire loin des vivants.

* * *

****[1] Dans la réalité, Trey est né à Conifer, CO. Mais puisque cette ville n'existait pas à la naissance de Trey dans ma fic' (né en 1830 et la ville fondé en 1860's, comme pratiquement pour toutes les petites ville du CO j'ai l'impression) j'ai un peu dû changer la donne. J'ai choisi cette ville par hasard je l'avoue. L'état par contre a été choisi en fonction de celui de Matt (Mississippi est à côté du Texas), car Matt est vraiment né au Texas, à Houston et pas à San Antonio par contre. Houston n'existait pas lors de la naissance de Matt dans ma fiction(né en 1832, fondée en 1836...), donc j'ai dû bien évidemment changé de ville et c'est tombé sur San Antonio. J'aurais pu foutre Trey aussi au Texas, mais je n'en avais pas envie car ce n'est pas un texan. ****

****[2] Power of Google map****

****Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)****

****Alors j'explique mon délire pour la première partie (avec trey et matt en perso' principal) : j'ai décidé d'intégrer dans pratiquement tous les chapitres , sauf les deux premiers, des « souvenirs » de matt &amp; trey lors de leur vivant (dans ma fic je vous rassure, ils sont vivants en vrai.) Voire même de consacrer un ou plusieurs chapitres entier sur eux.****

****Ces souvenirs seront des moments qu'ils auront vécus de leur vivant (dans ma fic, hein !), allant de la petite enfance à l'âge adulte (pas forcément dans l'ordre chronologique). Cela n'a aucun lien avec leur hôte, mais c'est plutôt une sorte de flash back, histoire de complexifier ces deux-là et d'ajouter des explications plus ou moins utiles à la compréhension du scénario (par exemple pourquoi Stan dessine t-il un chevalier ailé ? Non, ce n'est pas par hasard ;) ). ****

****N'hésitez pas à lâcher un commentaire, histoire de connaître votre avis :)****


End file.
